


Training -- Harry

by zhem1x5



Series: Training [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Half-Blood Prince AU, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: Harry knows Draco Malfoy is up to something. He knows that Snape must be in on it. But when he catches them liaising in the Professor's office, carrying out Voldemort's plans is not on the agenda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the OBSCENELY long wait. I'll do my best to update faster, everything is written, I'm just a lazy bastard.
> 
>  
> 
> This took almost as long to write as the first part, ridiculous when you consider I wrote the next three in just a few hours each.

Harry had been watching for over an hour now, eyes firmly planted on the representations of Malfoy and Snape on the Marauder's Map. They hadn't left Snape's office in all that time, not even seeming to pace the room as they might on a normal visit. Their names seemed locked in place in the small area of Snape's desk.

Harry watched suspiciously, heart beating faster with every minute that the two Slytherins didn't seem to untangle.

Finally he heaved a sigh, sliding back the curtain around his bed.

Ron looked up from the latest issue of Quidditch Quarterly, offering him a small curious smile.

Harry shook his head, gesturing with the map and moving to his trunk to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak.

“Harry...” Ron began, tone set on long-suffering as it had been all year.

“Leave it, Ron,” Harry cut in sharply. He looked at the redhead for a moment before shutting the lid of his trunk, cloak and map tucked under one arm. “I'll be back later. Don't wait up.”

Harry made his way down the stairs to the dungeons carefully, cloak spread over his head and arms, wand trained on the two names on the map. If either of them left the dungeon office, Harry wanted to know before he happened upon them.

After hours the hallways were eerily silent, the perfect time for two Slytherins, two Death Eaters, to meet and plot. It also meant one hidden boy could sneak past easier and learn the details of their plotting.

Except they weren't plotting anything that truly concerned Harry. They were...

Harry listened to every word that passed between them with a mixture of disgust and arousal. Disgust and resentment for the ways Snape manipulated Malfoy into complacency; and astonishingly, arousal as the blond begged his teacher not to reveal the details of their liaisons to his father.

Harry knew every time Snape moved against the younger man's prostate, could practically feel it in the breathy sounds Malfoy couldn't quite hide. His sounds of pain weren't as frequent now, though Snape did seem to find sadistic pleasure in forcing them out anyway.

They both had to be close by now. Harry could hear how ragged their breathing had become, could imagine a tight arse clenching around him as he filled his lover and brought them both closer to completion.

He could taste warm come on his tongue as he licked his lover clean of any evidence of their activities. Harry's cock stiffened in his pants when Malfoy gave another pained cry.

Seconds later the old oak door slammed open to reveal Snape, fully dressed and somehow unruffled as he took his leave.

Harry stared after him before turning back to the open door. It was close to two minutes before he had the courage to peek inside.

Harry gazed in mute shock at the Slytherin still stretched over Snape's desk. Even if he hadn't been listening outside the door, seeing the blond now left little doubt what had gone on inside.

“Malfoy?”

It took Draco a moment to register his presence, giving Harry plenty of time to assess the situation, to see the possessed way pale fingers moved over the other boy's violently red erection.

The Slytherin practically vaulted off the desk in his scramble to cover himself quickly. His cock bobbing with his hasty movement was one of the most ridiculous things Harry had ever seen.

“Malfoy, what the fuck is going on here?”

The blond had flushed an angry red that rivaled that of his erection, hidden behind his crooked robes.

“Shut up, Potter,” he hissed, hands clenching in the wrinkled material. “You have no idea what you're talking about.”

Harry took a threatening step closer, twin spots of colour high on his cheeks. “He's a teacher, Malfoy!”

The blond shook his head quickly, backing against the desk. “This is none of your business.”

“How can you say that? How can you let him take advantage of his position?”

The blond stood imperiously tall. “Severus does not take advantage, Potter. As you say, he is a teacher. He was teaching.”

Harry flushed red to the tips of his ears, anger at Snape overriding his earlier belief in their plotting. He strode forward, hand ripping the front of the Slytherin's robes open. Draco gasped in shock, trying to pull his clothing back around him. Harry smirked. “And what lesson was it today? Poufs 101?”

“Discipline, Potter,” he snarled, shoving Harry away and finally covering himself again. “Today's lesson was about discipline.”

Harry shuddered down to his toes, flushing for a different reason now as his previously softening cock took an interest again.

The blond sneered, eyes taking in and divining Harry's reaction quickly. “Speaking of poufs, Potter,” he taunted.

He didn't realise he was moving until Draco was spread over the desk, recovering from the push and trying to wrap his clothes around himself again.

Harry shoved his questing fingers out of the way, splitting the Slytherin's robes until he was exposed again.

Harry pressed his thighs apart, stepping close enough between them that he could see the blond's reddened opening. Blood rushed to his cock at the sight of the glistening skin.

Short nails dug into Harry's skin as Draco tried to pry his hands away, the desk shifting and shaking as the blond tried to wriggle away.

Harry held him steady, digging his own ragged nails into the boy's soft thighs.

Draco was already loose from his apparent punishment and no matter how much he tried to hide it from Harry, his cock was so hard it was leaking over the strange band of magic. Even if the Gryffindor hadn't been perfectly willing to fuck blokes, the blond's flushed face and needy body would have sorely tested his resolve. As it was, Draco didn't even get to flinch properly before Harry's mouth was on him, drawing his cock deep into his throat and sucking.

The blond gave a yowl almost like a cat in heat, back arching as he tried to crawl inside Harry's body through the closest available orifice. He panted, rutting against Harry's chin even as the younger boy used his heavier weight to pin him to the desk.

Harry's fingers stroked over his tensing sac, long digits sliding into his mouth alongside Draco's thrusting cock. Draco moaned as Harry let himself drool over them, the added lubrication easing the way as he tried to fuck Harry's face.

Half-formed syllables of his name dripped from Draco's lips as his body tensed for release, gasps unlike anything Harry had ever heard from the normally reserved blond punctuating each sound.

Draco was well on his way to a spectacular orgasm. In fact, if not for the band, Harry knew he could make him come with only a little more wet suction, and regretted it almost immediately when he pulled away with a moist pop, reaching instead to undo the buttons of his jeans.

The blond yelped, desperate hands reaching down to take over where Harry had so cruelly denied him. It was almost too easy for the brunette to pin those delicate hands above his head and use his own wet fingers to stroke the Slytherin's aching cock.

More groans of "yes", "fuck", and "Potter" emerged haphazardly as Harry jerked his fist over the boy's exposed glans. Draco's hips clumsily followed his pace, arching greedily for the final moment that would send him over the edge of his first assisted collapse into oblivion.

Harry was surprised at his willingness, feeling how new Draco was to the situation in each awkward jerk of his hips. The blond's arms flexed in his grip but not once did he try to escape the hold, too engrossed in the sensations Harry's hand on his cock created.

Harry gasped as Draco's increased movement brought their bodies into contact, his wet erection slipping easily over Draco's hip. The light trace seemed to catch Draco's attention, glassy grey eyes snapping straight to fevered green. Those pale eyes widened in recognition of something he had never witnessed, a boy who enjoyed other boys. A feral look overtook his features and he began moving faster, seeking more contact with Harry's sticky tip, eager to finish them both.

Harry grinned down at him, hand slipping away from Draco's pulsing cock despite the groan that ripped from the thin boy. He wrapped his wet fingers around his own cock, giving it a wet stroke before positioning himself against Draco's slackened hole.

A shuddery breath escaped the boy below him before he gave a shaky nod, the only permission he seemed capable of.

But Harry needed more, especially after the way Snape had used the Slytherin. This wasn't about correcting past mistakes. It was about making new and better ones. "Malfoy," he began, uncertainty dawning for the first time. What if he didn't actually enjoy this, just because his body reacted to the stimulus? He was 17 for Merlin's sake. It wasn't like he could help himself now.

Draco returned the look with the same emotion, blinking before thrusting up against Harry. "Do it, Potter," he whispered, giving a sharp little nod and clenching his hands together.

Harry swallowed, left hand switching to the blond's hip while he guided himself with his right.

Even though he had already been used before, Draco's eyes went impossibly wide as Harry slid inside of him. A gasp slipped through his parted lips as he lifted his hips and welcomed the stretch and burn of being filled when he so desperately craved it.

Harry's forehead landed on Draco's shoulder, an explosive sigh ruffling light blond hair. "Christ, Malfoy. How can you still be so tight?"

A strange chuckle escaped the blond, his hips making tiniest rocking motions that felt incredible massaging his cock. Harry's hands gripped Draco's hips, pulling him down as he slid the rest of the way inside.

A satisfied cry answered his thrust, dribbles of precome sliding over the magic and down Draco's cock to puddle between their stomachs.

Harry cradled those thin hips in his palms, eyes moving over the blond's flushing chest and face. "How do you like it, Malfoy?"

The question seemed to shock Draco enough that he stopped rocking on Harry's cock. "I don't," he answered calmly. "Not supposed to enjoy this."

Harry looked down at the bright red skin of Draco's leaking erection. "Looks like you're enjoying this a lot, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes turned guilty as he observed his own body's reaction. "You must be doing it wrong."

Harry's smile turned smug. "I'll show you how to do it right."

Draco's eyes slid closed and his mouth dropped open as Harry surged forward, his nails digging into the backs of his own hands. The sight of the white crescent moons they left behind could have made Harry come on their own.

Harsh, ragged breaths rushed through the blond's nose as Harry drove him closer to the waiting precipice. Those hands that were swiftly becoming a kink for Harry slipped apart only to gain purchase on the edges of the desk, Draco hanging on for dear life as they rocked faster into each other.

"Touch yourself, Malfoy," Harry gasped, spreading his knees and changing the angles of his thrusts.

The blond's eyes flew open in shock as the head of Harry's cock drove into something inside him waiting to ignite. Draco's left hand left the edge of the desk, wrapping around his raging erection.

"Come on, Potter," he pleaded, stroking faster and faster, gripping the edge of the desk to hold himself in place.

Harry pounded into his willing body, feeling his hips and thighs start to burn but determined to force Draco to come first.

Draco's teeth clenched, sparks shooting from whatever it was that Potter's cock was stroking over, white hot light sparking through his body as the band released, culminating behind his lowered lids and exploding out through his cock. A loud wordless cry accompanied his eruption and echoed back to him as Harry buried himself bollocks deep inside of him and came in long, thick spurts.

Draco fell limply back against the desk, shallow breaths shuddering through him as Harry slid his softening cock out of him and slumped down beside him.

That had been...that was...Merciful Merlin...

He didn't know he had even spoken aloud until Harry pushed sweaty strands of blond hair out of his  
eyes and leaned close to whisper:

"I told you I knew how to do it right." Harry rolled onto his side with a groan, looking kindly over Draco's sweaty face. “It's no wonder,” he whispered.

“No wonder what?”

“Why Snape uses you like he does.”

Even though it stung a little to do so, Draco sat up quickly, turning to level a glare at Harry's relaxed form. “Get out, Potter.”

“Wha—”

“I said. Get. Out.”

Harry stared at the blond in confusion. Was he really kicking him out? After that? “Draco...”

“Potter,” he interrupted quickly. “Your familiarity is unappreciated.”

“'Unappreciated',” Harry echoed. “We just fucked. My cock was up your arse, that's pretty familiar, Malfoy.”

The Slytherin seemed to flinch at his words, shrinking back against the desk as though to escape them. “Yes, thank you. I needed that vulgar recap to refresh the memory.”

The familiar sneer was on his face for a few seconds before the expression slipped, leaving just a pale pointy face that had somehow matured beyond Harry's notice. “Malfoy, what happened to you?”

Draco laughed darkly. “I'm not eleven anymore, Potter. Now you've had your fun. Go.”

“But won't you get cold down here, Malfoy?”

“I'm a snake, Potter. Colder inside than out. You should know that.”

Harry nodded though he didn't agree at all with the blond's generalisation. He knew just how hot Draco was inside.

“Get out, Potter,” he finally whispered. “Don't come back.”

“Will you be here again?”

Draco's answer was a long moment in coming but finally he whispered an affirmative. “Severus and I have very differing opinions of good behaviour.” Sharp eyes bore into Harry's. “But next time Severus will put a ward on the door.”

“Why?”

Draco snorted. “Can't have the Gryffindor Golden Boy going around molesting poor unsuspecting Slytherins.”

Harry drew himself up to his rather unimpressive tallest, clearly offended. “If anyone was molesting unsuspecting Slytherins, it was Snape!”

Draco pulled the edges of his robes around him slowly. “Severus has permission. You however do not. And will not. Leave, Potter.”

Harry stalked away, anger coursing through him. He stopped with his hand resting on the cold stone of the door knob and turned back, watching as Draco gingerly turned onto his left side, carefully facing away from the door. The blond curled into a strained form of the foetal position and even from his stance near the door Harry could see the fine tremors in Draco's body.

He looked on carefully, noting the prominence of the hipbones he had been cradling only a half an hour before. Draco's shoulder blades stuck out too, far more than Harry would have thought a spoiled rich boy's might do. Draco looked like he was wearing away.

The tremor grew until Draco's whole body shook with it, rustling papers Harry hadn't bothered to move in their ardour.

The sight of it was familiar to Harry—he'd seen it recently enough—though it took a moment of thought to place it.

Myrtle's bathroom.

Where Malfoy had broken down over the enormity of the task ahead of him.

Where they had fought. A true Wizard's Duel so completely unlike the short-lived Dueling Club of their second year.

Where he had used a spell of unknown origin, meaning, and effect.

Where Malfoy had almost died.

Where Draco had cried.

He stepped carefully up to the desk, settling a hand on Draco's heaving shoulder. “Why are you staying here, Malfoy?”

Draco's eyes were dry though red and the skin around them slightly swollen when he turned to face him. “I can't very well go back there like this, can I?”

Harry took in the mussed blond hair and finger-shaped bruises where he had held too enthusiastically tight and the drying come splattered across Draco's chest and slowly seeping out of his reddened opening. “You do look a bit-”

“Debauched?”

“I was going to say shagged. Does it matter? Surely they expect it when you've been out so late.”

Draco looked positively offended, drawing himself away from Harry's tainting influence. “I'm not a Gryffindor, Potter. Free love is not one of our practices.”

Harry gave the blond a sneer of his own. “That's right. Slytherin: everything has a price. Even love.”

“Nothing worth having is free, Potter.”

“And yet you give it to Snape.”

Draco's palm caught his cheek, a sharp slap that echoed in the room. “You have no idea what you're talking about.”

“I know you're full of shit and as dumb as, Malfoy.”


End file.
